The seen and the unseen
by JazRox
Summary: Voldermort finds out he has a son, one who he use to be fumming at... Lucius Malfoy.. Possible HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**The seen and the unseen.**

OK this is an odd story it's about Voldermort who won the final battle and mostly everyone in the order is dead, and the Malfoys who are still in the bad books (temporally) and I have no idea where it is going so bear with me, and reviews as always are smiled upon.

Chapter 1: Past actions always catch up with you.

Voldermorts POV

I couldn't believe it, it can't be true I look at the bloody Malfoy woman, my Ex's favourites mother, now she has the nerve to annoy me even more on her death bed too!

"Lucius can't be my son," I sneer, she cracks an dying smile, she is enjoying this, if she wasn't already dying I would of hurried it along.

"If you are so sure, why are you so worried?" She said, I glare at her, I admit there is a TINY possibility that he is my son, but if he is (ignoring that fact he looks exactly like his already dead Father) why didn't she tell me... I don't know over forty years ago. I grumble at her.

"When he was born he had brown hair, he barley cried too." She mutters feeling weaker now it was my time to feel panicky, how many times has that orphanage woman tell me 'what a good baby I was... What happened?' "Al was furious he knew from the start, he couldn't have kids, so we casted a DNA spell on Lucius, it will stop working when everyone who casted it dies, so in about a day I guess." She mutters. "It's already started," I look at the couch were the person who I was talking about laid fast asleep (a charm keeping his asleep.) but sure enough a single brown hair came, to his head looking so odd in the mist of the blonde. "I wonder if Draco will look like him too." She wonders, "who would be here I think, if you didn't move the Hogwarts education from seven years too eight." She mutters, I felt sick. If it is true… "Ah it sinks in." She says, laughing sickly. And starts to cough, "I am only telling you so you won't try to kill them after the Frisco at the min…" She stopped, and resumed coughing…

"He lost me the prophecy," I hiss, she smiles among her coughing.  
"Here is an new one for you, when someone finds the last piece of your sole in your snake, is it possible for your sole to regrow for you to make new pieces of your soul, by let's say love." She wondered out loud,

"Love is for the weak." I say, she smiles.

"That is what you say now." She whispers, "in my defence I never told you because you were gone, and you hurt him and or Draco, but you already did," She said,

"If is true which I doubt your son has nothing to fear, if it is not he has nothing to fear." I say, and I disappear, and I know I will never see her again.

For the next week, I could only think about Lucius and Draco, so I decide to find out for myself but I did wait until after his mother's funeral, I needed to get a DNA sample from his too compare it with me to put this ridiculous notion of him being my son out of my head, so I went to see him.

I go to my followers manor, I go into his private study and I see Lucius Malfoy just one thing he didn't look like Lucius Malfoy anymore. His hair was the lightest brown, his skin was still pale, but his eyes were brown but all this suited him, it was like the blondness was ok, but it was the brownness was the one thing that told me.. to well panic.

"Hello, Lucius." I say, softly, he stood. "Good god Lucius what happened to your hair," I say innocently, before he had time to say anything.

"I don't know my lord…" He said softly "I woke up like this, I got an owl from my son saying the same thing."

"Well you better go and tell Severus, you might have a mutant form of dragon pox," I say, he looks at me with an blank expression.  
"I already have seen the Headmaster, my lord." He said softly. "He has no idea," I felt sorry for Lucius, I walk to him. I put my hand on his shoulder, and very silently pluck a single hair from his head.

"I am sorry about your mother Lucius..." He nods, a little shocked, "I have to go Lucius." I say, and without another word I disappear.

Arriving at the Villages steps I walk towards the school, my heart jumping and beating a mile and second. Lucius hair WAS brown she didn't lie about that, but as I walk up to the school, I wonder that maybe he IS my son. And if he is I have a problem….

Lucius and Draco both had wands so I didn't have to get them others, but Draco was in year eight I sort of transformed the time line of Hogwarts, examinations for the OWLS are now taken in the sixth year and the NEWTS are taken in the eighth. And the only house is Slythern, but for the wizarding sport the students are shuffled randomly once they try out to play.

As I reach the school I get my wand and put Lucius single hair in a see through flask. I walk through the school in a dream, to Snape's office.

"My lord," Snape said shocked, "what a pleasant surprise," He says.

"Snapped, I want you to test this hair's DNA." I pass his Lucius hair, and this hair. I put my hand behind my back and a flask with my saliva with a bud. "Against this," I give it to him, Snape didn't ask questions but he smiled at me. And nodded,

"I will have the results in ten minutes," Snape said and left, there was a painful wait, in which I try to amuse myself in the headmaster office. I paid attention, to the photos of past headmasters.

Snape took his time 9 minutes and 56 seconds to be exact then he returned and said.

"The results match, they are father and son, or very closely related."

Snape said, I felt sick and SICK.

She wasn't lying, he was my son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How did I go? Please review


	2. Baby steps

**Chapter 2 Baby steps.**

**Voldys POV**

Ok so I didn't expect this.

I didn't want this.

I don't need this.

I can just **kill** him:

And HIS son.

Maybe even the wife.

And I will also kill the peacocks for good measures.

Then he realised, it was awful but I realised that I loved, I LOVED my son. Lucius Malfoy, well this is just great…

As the days went on, I attempted to keep away from them (not much success), I was scared, _scared _that my enemies would get Lucius killed, and they will kill Draco, if people discover who they are so for there safety I he kept away, of course I tweaked with Lucius life a little bit, gave him better missions, and Draco head boy (but he was up for it anyway), but I just couldn't look at them, I kept the notion in my head that my enemies will find out and kill them, and not just my enemies, people who want my power.

I was losing my mind.

So I kept my distance, than after a week, I couldn't. I just couldn't, would it be so bad if I just had a check on them? Draco was at school, but less than eighteen months ago I did send Draco on an almost death mission. Every time I summoned Draco beforehand he looked like he was about to have a stroke, and considering what I made the child do... I don't blame him, anyway Narcissa refuses to let me have more than 20 seconds alone with Draco, after the 'incidence' (I tried to kidnap him from school, in my defence the boy was SO stressed he looked like the living dead, so getting him away from school for a week or two may be the best for me.)

I sat down in my private chambers, my head is a mess, I am an absolute mess, I am lord Vodlermort people tremble at the mere mention at my name, and yet I can't control my emotions.

I looked at my watch, it was night time, I had already ate, with Bellatrix the evil witch was giving me an update on Draco, due to his fear of well me.. He fainted during charms class, I will have to stop my 'inside' visits, in the first few days, I went into his mind, the boy was skilled at blocking my mind spells, I tried to plant pictures of myself and his Father in the boys head, but the boy blocked them, no wonder he collapsed.

I needed a plan, of course, I always need a plan, and I always have a plan. Expect now, of course.

Than something slipped in my head, since I found he was my son, he had not gone on any deadly missions, but anything can happen, and I need my brunet alive and unharmed. So I realise what I need to do, and I am sure Narcissa will not be complaining.

**Lucius POV**

I sat next to Narcissa, she was reading the newspaper, she was feeling ill again third time this week, she better be feeling better soon, I hate that she is sick and I don't know what's wrong with her.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" I ask, she shook her head,

"No Lucius, I need to talk to you about something," I look up, I nod, "Honey, you remember when Draco was born how happy you were," I nod and then she said "I'm pregnant love," I almost faint, I have to do parenthood all over again.

"What again, aren't we too you know old," I say, at once I regretted it and she slapped me, "Okay okay I'm real sorry Cissy," I say, I rub my brow, this is just perfect another child, I look at Narcissa,

"You're not happy?" she asked,

"Of course I'm happy," I say, I force a smile, just perfect when Draco was born I was terrified he will die by the order, and now I am terrified that you-know-who will kill us all. "But are you sure?" I ask she nodded and smiled and rubbed her tummy,

"It's going to be a cute baby isn't she?" I nod, I am shock, I nod, than I say,

"How long are you," she looked up,

"Three months, Bella dragged me to the hospital, they told me it's going to be a girl," I turn hurt,

"You told your sister and took her and not me?" I ask, she looked sad,

"You were out, and Bella through I was dying she demanded to know, and she told me before it even set in," I understand that, "It was yesterday" she said softly, I nod, well can't really blame her. Than a house elf ran in,

"Master Mistress, the dark lord is here," she squeaked, I nod, "he is demanding Master," I nod, I stand, "He in hall"

"Lucius" Narcissa whispered I nod, and smile. "Tell him now, before Bella does and he kills us for treason."

"Does Draco know?" she shook her head, I nod, great.. The first person I have to tell is my want to be killer and not my son, I follow the hall and I see the dark lord and I bow.

"Good afternoon my Lord," I say, Voldermort nodded,  
"Yes it is isn't it?" I gulp, "Lucius I have a new job for you, I have problems with my minister," I gulp, great I got to kill some poor controlled guy, "I think my current minister is better suited to training the new recruits," he said gently, "that means I have the minister of magic position available," he looked at me, "I have decided that you will be the best at it," he helped me off my floor, "Congratulations," I smile, it went so fast, he looked at me, "Are you ok Lucius?" he asked, "You look sick" he said gently,

"I just found out Narcissa is pregnant," I mutter than I felt the dark lord on top of me, engrossing me in a hug. God help me, I'm finally going to die, crushed by the dark lord.

"Congratulations" he said smiling actually smiling, "I know you will be a wonderful Father," than he hugged me once more, and he left.


	3. Death would be easier

Chapter 3 Death can be easier

Voldermorts POV

A grandchild, another child, I knew this is my reward of destroying all the mud bloods in the world… or at least my intention, my grandchild will be the most spoilt child in the world, I of course will still protect Draco and Lucius but having another chance is always good. Bellatrix has already told me I am getting a little granddaughter… and with Lucius tucked safely behind a desk, my life is good. I will have to find a way around Narcissa through having a second child will just make her more protective. I mean I know I did send Draco on a near death mission but … I ok I got nothing. It's been a month since I found out about my granddaughter, and I quickly realised how EASY it is now too see Lucius, now he is safely tucked away behind a desk. I just go and see him whenever I want. I also have moved my meetings to Malfoy manor to be closer to them, and I stole Lucius master bedroom, in which I felt bad, Narcissa is pregnant, and now she has to stress about me, but I want to be around my family.

Yep I have lost it, I am actually proud of my son he was just like me he was a prefect to, and head boy. I was so proud when I found out, yes I am in trouble.

"Bellatrix" I say, I was on Lucius old bed, it should be the other way around, and the Kids come home not the father who kicks his child and pregnant wife out of his room. The witch knelled in front of me, "is the boy home yet?" Today is the day Draco comes home; I have been looking forward to this for what felt like forever. The witch smiled, and nodded.

"Yes he is my lord, he is tired I believe." I smile, proudly, he must be studying so hard… or he has a girl friend. That reminds me, I must get him his own room, Goyle's snoring is loud enough to give him nightmares. I have every intention to keep my grandson safe, he will be a death eater of course, but he won't do any actual fighting. Maybe I can stick him behind a desk too? No that will only keep him in his father's shadow.  
"What does the boy want to do when he leaves school?" I ask, Bellatrix looks confused, but answered my question without a single hesitation. That is what I like about Bellarix, she completes my orders with out question.

"I think he wants to be a healer, a useless career my lord." I smile, and shake my head. Excellent! No ministry work, he will be my men's personal healer. Oh I could not have planned this better. I shake my head. Bellatrix is an evil witch. But I desire her; she has recently taken a potion to resume her great looks.

"No, no Bellatrix it is a good career." I say sternly, she was confused. "Bellatrix you are my most loyal death eater, would you like to know a secret that no one else is aware of." Her eyes flare up, and her lips smile. I can smell her joy, "Lucius Malfoy is my son." I say softly, she looked like she was about to faint. "I only found out recently, on his Mother's death bed that is why he is now the minister, if the order finds out they could use Lucius to get to me." Bellatrix looked mad.

"Narcissa has not told me," I laugh, oh silly witch.

"That is because they do not know silly, only you do. Not even Severus who conducted the DNA tests," Bella's eyes go wider, I can smell her joy now, Severus is my most favourite… and even he does not know. I suddenly through of another way to get close to Lucius, Marry Bellatrix… expect the small problem that she is already married, but it is commonly known he enjoys other women more than his own wife. Foolish man, no matter his love for his wife, he still cheats. "I can trust you never to display this information to anyone." She nodded proudly. I then heard a noise outside the window; a peacock had flown up and down signalling the young master has returned. "Lucius Draco Narcissa and the baby are the most precious people in my life Bellatrix," I say, "I need you to help me protect them," I say. She smiled, I walk to her and kiss her forehead. "And I would want you by my side, as I do this." She looked like her dreams have come true, "Become one of my post precious people in my life Bella." I whisper in her ear, I help her up, and lead her onto my … well Lucius bed, "you will be my queen."

"And Lucius step mother." Bella said awkwardly, I understood in a second how awkward this would be, "I am sorry my lord I should not of." I put my finger to her lip, she was right and I wasn't mad. I was much too happy to be mad. I knew her fears, death, torture or even worse throwing her away, like a used piece of garbage.

"I am not mad, you are exactly right, but by the time Lucius finds out I am his father the shock of you will be long gone." She smiled at this. "Now what do you want to do with your husband?" I ask, she was surprised I asked. I know of Rods love, but it was misplaced. And I felt sort of bad, but I needed Bellatrix in more way then one. She shrugged, but I merely smiled "we shall wait, now come I wish to integrate my Grandson." So we both leave Lucius room and to see my son, hugging his son. It was strangely cute, so I waited for the hugging to stop.

"Welcome back child." I say I was still up the stairs a little. Oh god these pitiful emotions love I feel… I still feel odd, through it, and with Harry Potter on the loose... I shake my head, and focus on the family I will one day have.

Sorry it's so short but I wanted to put it up


	4. The annocement

Chapter 4 the announcement

Voldermort POV

I can't stand the nightmares it is what keeps me up at night; it was driving me mad… each dream Draco or Lucius or Narcissa or the baby or Bella died, so I convinced Lucius to withdraw him from school and home tutor him ('since you are the minister it looks better if he is not placed in danger'), and get the most dangerous person I can find to guard him… Fenrir the werewolf... it is a good idea in theory, expect the fact the werewolf is trying to recruit my grandson, I hate that, I keep my family close.

Narcissa was now in her 6th month of pregnancy, and Bellatrix has recently got divorced, it wasn't too hard, Rod didn't want to get divorced, he just wanted a family, and he knew he wouldn't have one with Bellatrix, to say the actual truth… I think Rod likes men more, which is probably why they married, she needed a respectable marriage… and he needed to GET married, to keep his families money. I didn't blame them, anyway. But Rod defiantly wanted a baby, maybe I will get him some orphaned half bloods… there are heaps running around, Rod isn't as strict about blood purity as I would have liked… but hey you I can't always be too picky. My … girlfriend I guess, divorce went rather smooth it was shocking how tame it all was, Bellatrix and Rod spoke to the lawyers, Rod took the manor Bella took the apartment they brought together, and 10,000 gallons (a small portion of the Lestrange estate.) and that was all. To tell you the actual truth I think her and her ex husband get along better now there divorced, I am still living with the Malfoy's, and Lucius knows he is back in my good graces, yet Narcissa would clearly rather keep away from me, not that I blame her… I did put her son a death mission, and made half the family wand less.

I was in bed at the current time with Bellatrix, I wasn't very tired, I was waiting for Lucius to come home it was 3.09 AM, he works way too hard. There is so much work; it was way too hard for my poor son. Also I cannot sleep as the dreams are much too much for me to handle.

I realise my hovering is causing Narcissa to have a nervous breakdown, so I attempted to keep away.

Attempted, being the empathised word in this situation.

I heard a noise, I get up and walk down it was Lucius, (probably just returning from work) poring himself wine, "did you get those reports Lucius," the man bowed, I wish he wouldn't. I mean, his my son, and he bows to me! But I guess he is my servant first.

"Oh yes my lord, the ones on the new muggle studies text book?" he asked, I nod. Oh once again this is a fantastic arrangement, who has ever heard of someone dying from a muggle studies text book? Sure maybe paper cuts, but my son, will remain safe and secure. In his office, "excellent and the treaty from France?" at this point he gulped.

"They are proving difficult my lord… I am afraid to say it is difficult to find common ground." Lucius said. I can see the exhaustion in his eyes. It's been a week he has been working on this, Frances forces are proving strangely powerful, lead my someone… no idea who, so I sent my favourite son (ok only son) in the safety of the ministry

"Spoken like a true politician." I say, which he wasn't, no my son needed to be on the battlefield, his a talented wizard, yes I'd admit that…. my elite and I placed him behind a nice safe desk, but in the circumstances, who can blame me? Ok sure his waisted behind a desk... But who cares, because it is a nice _safe_ desk. "Any news on our undesirable number one?" he shook his head.

"No my lord; nothing, are we sure he is still alive?" oh Lucius, how naïve, but you are still my son…

"Yes I am sure," I say, "maybe you better go up to bed, Lucius." And give me that damn drink, you can't drink Lucius, no wonder you look so ill, overworked and exhausted, and then you drink alcohol until you faint, I take the drink from him, he didn't looked shocked but left just the same, and hopefully went to bed.

I felt slightly better now, I had to check on my grandson through, and he was safe and sound, with the werewolf snoozing in a room about 12 meters away.

The next morning I had an early morning meeting, on one of the accounts, Severus wanted to talk about new wards around Hogwarts, and I agreed of course, protecting Hogwarts was one of my top priorities, even through one of my greatest treasures, was a few seats away, his mother next to him. "Lady Bellatrix," someone said, I smile.  
"Bella, I was worried, you overslept." There were a few muffled laughs; I noticed Narcissa was rather fat, I mean I see her each day. But today she is much fatter; this is very nice I had to admit, I was a touch concerned. I pat my seat next to me, my right hand, (Severus was on my left hand, Lucius normal seat.) "I saved you a seat my dear." She smiled, I whispered "do you want to announce it?" I ask, she nodded. "Severus" I say softly, "could you kindly collect Lucius?" he nodded bowed and left.

"My loyal death eaters," I say, "Harry Potter must be collected, and not killed, he is too useful to be killed." There is a chance he has a piece of my soul in him, I cannot leave my …. Family so I cannot search for him, my snake must stay with me. "Ah Lucius," my son came, he bowed. He sat next to his wife, he looked slightly better… "I have news my loyal death eaters." Draco looked worried, as he always did, I will have to get him use to me. "I and Bellatrix have decided to get married." Bellatrix showed them the ring. Everyone was shocked, including Severus, which is news in its self.

"Congratulations my lord." Severus said I smile; Lucius looked a mixture of happy and nervous. I don't blame him, the ring wasn't an heirloom it was brand new. Her wedding ring will be an heirloom; I waited for Lucius to say something, after all I am going to be in the family…

"My lord congratulations," Lucius said, several people were saying that now, he probably thought it was safe to do so. I place my hand up,

"Thank you all, we will advice on the date, now everyone back to work, Lucius remain I need to talk about France." Everyone scrambled, Narcissa spoke to Bella (hopefully not about dresses) I waited for it to be just me and my son. (Bella left) It was lovely when it is just us.  
"My lord France is not," I put my hand up.

"Do you agree with myself marrying Bella?" I ask, I need to know, he looked confused.

"Its wonderful, you ah found someone my lord." I smile, for now that is good enough.

There we go another chapter down


	5. Some new developmets

Chapter 5 some new developments

Voldermort POV

I was reading in the Malfoy's rather large library, Draco is safely tucked away a few chairs away, text books surrounding him, his such a strong studier, I inch my neck to get a better look. I know the boy is lonely, (I could practically smell Fenrir on the boy it was disgusting.. he really had to talk about proper hygiene to the man) he has been away from school for almost two months now, he liked spending this time with Draco, even though he never spoke to his grandson, I like being around him. I watched him for some time, he spent most of his time studying because all his friends were away and it cured his loneliness. Not that his parents don't spend time with him, but Lucius is always tucked behind his lovely safe desk, and Narcissa is always busy with the responsibilities of being the ministers wife, she now has to arrange all the parties, its harder than it sounds… It used to be Bellatrix's job, (as we are engaged) but.. umm she killed eight of the staff so now it's the Minsters wife job, I took a deep soothing breath, I loved my Grandson, and now it's time to prove it.

"Draco" I say quietly, the Malfoy heir who has super hearing turned to me, I knew he was shocked it took weeks to get to the stage where he felt safe talking to me.

"Yes my Lord?" He asked I was surprised he heard me, then it hit to me, I am the damn dark lord I can just get him a friend… or a boyfriend. A few weeks ago, I found a letter in his room from Theo a fellow death eater's son, saying they couldn't see each other anymore because they have drifted apart. This must have upset him deeply because he stayed in his room for several days, I didn't personally mind, the boy is my grandson all the same, and I know that if I agree with him and help him. When everyone finds out (but sadly it won't be for many years, if at all.) I look at him I knew he was waiting,

"What are you studying?" I inquire, he smiled a little, I knew it was a weight lifted off his shoulders, I didn't want to yell at him, blame him, hit him, torture him. I wanted to know about his studies, which is (in Draco's mind) in the safe category.

"Potions my lord, I am writing a 4,000 word essay on my chosen potion and the properties it has." I nod, I was in truth good at potions, but absolute crap in herbology, I don't know why but all the plants seem to wither and die, or fight back and injure me in some way.

"Very interesting Draco," I say at once, than it hit me, as soon as I heard of potions the person the potion master complains about most of all…. Harry Potter, I could sing from the roof tops, he would be perfect... PERFECT for little Draco, I needed Potter alive, I'd be a fool to kill a part of my soul.

So where better for him to be then right under my nose. I can see them now, of course there was no hurry, for Draco and Harry to push forward there relationship as no one is going anywhere, Harry will probably live here for years, in more than likely relative comfort, I can see Narcissa mothering him, he was Sirius godson after all… Almost her family and then maybe him and Draco will be together, this filled me with a sense of joy. Forget stupid Theo I heard he blew up a caldron when he was suppose to make something as simple as a wart removing potion, Harry is cute adorable, has no family technically so I will fix that and give him one… mine. I smiled at this thought, and without giving away my emotions I stood said my excuses and go to find my grandson a soul mate. I knew Lucius both knew and expected Draco, Narcissa too I loved my ability to read mines.

The only one who didn't know was Bella, and due to the circumstances I didn't blame them for not telling her.

Lucius POV

I was working on trying to get the third flood ministry without a swamp, when to my surprise the Dark lord burst in, I bow, the man was grinning ear to ear. This only meant one thing, this is either really good or really bad. "I have captured Harry Potter," he said, my mouth drops, "and the mud blood and blood traitor he was with have been murdered." He killed the red head I suddenly felt bad, they may be blood traitors but the Wealsey's did not deserve to lost a child.

"Are you going to kill Potter?" I ask, I felt sorry for the boy sort of, I had read his mind at one stage, he was beaten severely as a child the horrible muggle's he was with gave him no love at all,

"No Lucius, that is why I am here," I was surprised, "the boy needs to live Lucius and" he stopped "if the boy's parents were alive, he wouldn't have been beaten so badly," I was shocked. "He will have to be housed at your manor, safe and sound, if Potter dies it could jeopardise everything," I was confused but I nod, "perhaps…" he said slowly, "you and Narcissa could treat him like your own, since I know you feel sorry for him too." He then smiled and left,

I hated my Lords ability to read my mind.

After he left I sat quietly in my room, Narcissa my wife walked in, I smile. My Narcissa was pregnant our new baby has inflated her belly. "The dark lord has placed Harry Potter in the room off Draco's." this confuses me, "he extended the room and placed a bed and cupboard in it, with gifts." I blink, "a new broom stick with a tracker, enough books to sink a ten foot broom stick, and an art set." I blink, she nodded, "yes he has even put security measures around OUR house, so Mr Potter cannot leave without feeling a nasty shock." My wife, was mad… pregnant and mad, in English no matter what I say, I should run and hide.

"Maybe we should treat him well," I say worryingly ready to duck under my very large desk at any second, she nodded.  
"I guess I mean it IS my responsibility, he was my cousins godson," I nod, at this moment anything that I saw which is agreed with is a good thing, so we agreed and then she left smiling, actually smiling.

Then it hit me, we now take care of Harry Bloody Potter.


	6. Everything should be ok

Chapter 6 Everything will be fine.

Voldermort's POV

Potters room was right next door to Draco's actually it was a PART of Draco's room, Harry and Draco shared a bathroom, they need only to pass through it to see each other, Harry is at the moment is confined to his room, it's a good step every few hours Narcissa and Lucius visit him, and Draco pops in whenever and they talk, so far so good.

I was eating a small snack alone, it was almost Dinner I know, but I simply could not wait that long, I was so tired personally, I was so busy preparing everything, while Draco is doing his NEWTS Harry will complete his OWLS he had too much pressure that year, he wants Harry to not want to leave, if Mr Potter adores his new family (and why wouldn't he) he will want to stay.

I lay on the bed, and simply read some reports, I was very busy but for some reason I felt like some family time, so I stood up and walked to the Malfoy's family room, where Lucius was writing reports and Narcissa and Bellatrix were discussing… yet again the wedding, and Draco was playing chess with the self-moving chess board… I look at the young boy,  
"I will play you next game if that is ok Draco." I enquired he smiled softly and nodded.

I waited for Draco who ended up losing against the chess board but it was nothing new. As I played chess against my Grandson I started to ask questions about the little captive.

"Has Potter been polite to you Draco?" I enquiry as I move my castle to capture Draco's Knight,

"Yes my lord he is merely afraid, he is confused and unsure." Draco said, I nod.

"I agree Draco, why don't you bring young Harry down for me; I wish to talk to him, he must be afraid." I say Draco nods and leaves. I watch Lucius; I had to admit I was impressed, he was coping as the minister very well. I loved my son very much I worried about him. Soon I will have a new grandchild so I must stabilise my world for the arrival of the newest member of my family. Draco arrived with Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, who life… wasn't so luxurious I went into the boys mind, I saw his Uncle beating him, and his Aunt starving him. Never giving him the love and attention he desperately needs.

I looked at Harry, he was dragged here from Draco, I smile at Harry who glared, and I reach into my pocket and pull out a jewelled neck lace, more like a collar but he didn't need to know that. I placed it on Harry's neck, while he was still in shock mode. It quickly reduced in size not too tight, "There we go little Harry now there is no need for you to be locked up, you can go wherever you like, but if you try and leave the grounds of the manor you will receive a very nasty shock little Harry." I looked at Lucius, he nodded.

"Harry, you are free to roam the grounds, and have freedom of most of the manor, you will like it here Harry I promise," Lucius said. I watch Harry's reaction, I had no reason to hurt little Harry, he simply needs a family.

I watch Harry battle emotions. It will take time, I know that. I smile happily, he nodded. "The only place you cannot go is the cellar, and the lower levels, that is where Severus brews his potions, and trust me Harry you do not want to annoy Severus." I say softly, with a laugh at the end. Harry did not see the humour, I look at Lucius,

"Well would you like the tour?" Narcissa asked, getting off her seat, Harry stood mute and unsure, "come Harry,"

"So what you are just going to let me stay here, no torture, no murdering me?" I nod,

"Yes Harry, I will let you live with the Malfoy's, I believe they desire you to live in relative comfort," I look at Harry wrestle the concept of Voldermort letting him go, and I smiled happily, I loved my Grandson and I knew this will in the long run, make him happy. I smile and turn to the Malfoys. "Well I must be heading off, Bella do you want to come with me?" She nodded happy and we left.

We walked in silence for several minutes, "Potter will do well here." I say softly, Bella smiled, "now that future annoyance is taken care of," I say, pulling her in close to me. "We can go and go and torture some muggle's," she laughed, but we left in a puff of smoke.

Draco's POV

He did well, Harry barley spoke only and when he did quietly and asked polite even obedient questions, like how old was the manor, and how it was made. Nice things like that, I believed… I strongly believed he will be just fine. Harry looked tired and exhausted, I noticed Mum was happy, I wondered about that. "It will be okay Harry, why don't you go into bed and eat some yummy ice cream." Mum said, I was confused; I did that when I was little and upset. Harry nodded, and went to my room, where he slept in an extension.

After Potter had gone to bed I got some text books form my room, I heard a noise, if it was a mouse I'd blast it, I hate mice, they freak me out! I went into the bathroom, and I heard the noise, noticing Potters door was unlocked I went through, it was Potter.

He was in bed in tears, I go to him, he noticed me, "What is it?" he said nothing, he simply sat with me, for several minutes. I didn't know why but Potter was distraught he just kept crying, it was really unnerving, yet I sat and listen to the boy cry and moan. I felt sad because of this, I didn't know why I just wanted him to be happy. He had to be happy, "Harry" I say softly, and I sat their rubbing his back in small circles, trying to relax him, "Oh little Harry. It will be okay, look at all your new clothes." I say, trying to distract him, he looked at the clothes in his wardrobe, each garment came from the finest material and was made especially for Harry, even Harry's night robe are probably worth than his red head friends broomstick. I stroke Harry's hair, "and lots of toys," he looked up truly there was chess sets gold ones gob stones, even a pile of broomstick magazines.

"I am so afraid," Harry finally said, I stroke his back trying to relax him I stroke his hands relaxing him.

"Everything will be fine, I swear it," I say finally, a house elf walked in with ice cream, pumpkin flavoured so he will like that. I say my goodbyes and leave.

Everything will be fine.

How did I go remember to review.


	7. protection

Chapter 6 protection

Voldermort's POV

I was standing looking over the balcony of the tower observing Hogwarts forest, I will have to do something about those wild beasts… Last night they chucked apples at the walls, the wards protected us from the hit of the apples but Bella's rants and screaming went on for hours.

I had moved out of Malfoy Manor and into Hogwarts, which since I took over it, disposing of the final order members has become my personal playground I can't say I am not pleased. My taking over of the world is going well, Hogwarts is my new home I was not thrilled that I moved out of Malfoy manor but I needed too, it was just too hard to use the mansion as the head quarter's for my full forces, there is enough room for Lucius to use it for his minster work of course but thousands of troops… needing somewhere to train hold prisoner's, Hogwarts is a perfect place. Anyway when everything is more stable I will give my son quarters and everything will be fine.

"That Longbottom boy is becoming a pain," I turn the woman handed me a glass of wine, I smile at her, she has become a little follower of little Neville I cannot say I am not surprised, Bellatrix desires a child a son… but I cannot imagine becoming a Father now… My youngest grandchild will be older, but I understand her point, I am still considering it, maybe we could attempt to have a child.

"Yes is he still missing?" Neville had disappeared and no one knows where he is, not even Fenrir the famous werewolf could locate him... it is so odd that he can disappear some of the death eaters are convinced he flew away. I was disrupted by Bella's complaining,

"Yes but he managed to release 12 kilograms of plants that made the northern floor smell like poo," I almost laugh, I believe the boy is still hanging around I have had the Death eaters check, but truthfully I don't want him harmed, my elite are wand happy and an unexperienced wizard will be harmed by Neville… when the time comes, I will retrieve Neville myself. What I am to do with him, I am still unsure but maybe company for Harry…  
"Well are you sure it was him?" I enquire, "It could have been the red heads." She nodded, the red heads were a bunch of pranksters and have been unheard of for several weeks, and rumour is that they are producing a radio station, but no one can find it… probably another rumour.

"I believe it was him, my dear- the culprit wrote DA still recruiting" Bella said sitting on our couch, I nod and sit next to her.

"Yes that message does sound like him, anyway have you heard from your Sister?" Bella rolled her eyes, I almost laugh, the heavily pregnant Narcissa who is now in her seventh month of pregnancy is well known for her odd requests.

"You mean the hormonal mess, yes apparently she had the house elf's get her strawberry's at 2.30 in the morning."  
"That doesn't sound too bad." I say, last week she demanded quale's eggs at 4 in the morning.

"Strawberries that were based in Sweden, at 2.30 in the morning." I almost laugh, poor Lucius he wasn't getting enough rest before now he won't be for many years."Oh well the baby is getting what he or she requires, any news about Harry?" Bella yet again rolled her eyes,

"You mean the spoilt runt, Lucius brought him some clothes based at 100 gallons easy." I laugh, Harry had been with the Malfoy's for over five months now, and is quite comfortable, he was unable to leave the mansion but we had the band lifted so he can do assistant work for Lucius the collar allows him to be in the top few floors of the ministry and the manor but that's it… it used to be just Lucius office but we had it lifted so he can get coffee.

"Well there is a dinner coming up, Lucius does expect him to attend." Bella rolled her eyes, "well if you want to entertain Frances Minster you tell me."  
"If we need their help… we can just take over," she said I almost roll her eyes, and makes me glad her Sister is better in public relations than Bella

"Bella France holds the largest population of Veela in the world; we need them to join them so we need to tread likely, I can't have my men fighting and then screaming there internal love for the Veela can I?" She laughed but nodded her head in agreement.

Lucius POV

"Harry do you have my report on the new text books?" My assistant nodded and passed it to me, I look at my watch Umbridge is going to be here any second "good can you run and get me a coffee?" he nodded, "oh and can you check the third floor to see if the most wanted list has come through for me Harry?" he nodded gave me a smile, and left. I didn't want harry to see the foul woman, she had put him through so much pain, I knew Harry would be busy for a little while, within a minute Umbridge entered. "Good morning" I say Umbridge gave a sickling smile, I offer her a seat.

"Minister the legislation for mud bloods to be exterminated if they attempt to wave a wand is here." I sat there and stared at the legislation, I should not feel bad, but I didn't want to do it suddenly all Harry's talks about his friends, but then I think about the small scars on harry the one his Uncle did, and even through his Uncle is not a wizard (thank god) it was enough to make me sign the forms. She took them and left, Harry returned soon after with my coffee, it was an unwritten position each coffee guarantees him a hot chocolate.

"The people on the third floor didn't have the wanted list ready but they wanted your tips for the quiddish teams for the competition," I smile, and I and Harry went through the best teams, than Harry went back to his desk outside my office. My day was going to get hectic; the French want the dinner moved up from three weeks away to two. And my very pregnant Narcissa and my son who is studying for his NEWTS are not going to like it, Narcissa is at some sort of opening today, I think it's at the hospital actually.

Since the take-over of London and the final battle of Hogwarts (in which Narcissa Draco and Harry were so barricaded up in the manor I was afraid I would set off the alarm.) I seem to be in the dark lord's favour; he has given Harry more freedom and given him an expectation to the half-blood laws. Half-bloods are no longer allowed to marry pure bloods unless there is some serious ancestry, Harry would be able to Harry is allowed to, and the dark lord has also allowed Harry to take the rest of the year off of study he will start his OWLS next year. He is a good assistant, and the money he earns go into an account for later on… not that he will need it.

Narcissa I and even Bella agree that Harry's life is pretty set, he would either be with Draco forever and he will work probably not for me, I am sure of what but I know Severus would like him to assist with potion making for the dark lord. Or he will either not be with Draco or find a good job… but if the band is not lifted he will proably end up with working for Severus anyway.

I was very proud of my Family my son is a good man, I am very proud, but I am concerned for my new child's wellbeing this world is a crazy place and a small baby… I cannot think about it now I am a good parent I will protect my new child.

I often wonder what gender my child will be, boy or girl. But I know no matter what I will be happy.

How did I go?


	8. Personal playground

Chapter 8 Personal Play ground

Voldermorts POV

I could barely contain my glee, my son will remain alive forever and he won't know I am his Father, okay maybe in five hundred years I will tell him, there was no harm, in five hundred years I will be able to tell him, and if I can't I am a fool, but I had hundreds of years to work it out.

Harry was no issue; he would simply remain with Lucius, I had to admit it is better this way Harry could never exist with us, I and Bellatrix had killed people he loved in the past, and it's my fault he grew up with that horrible aunt and uncle and I don't blame him if he hates me . He deserves the best of everything and so for the rest of his life he will be given everything… to try to make up of what I have done.

I felt happiness as well, Narcissa and Lucius had left Narcissa had decided to become Lucius horcrux I couldn't contain my glee I didn't want anyone unhappy, now all I need is Draco and I will have my entire family, the baby would be given the choice but I am sure it will choose life.

As Hogwarts is my new home and playground I had decided to keep the school going, but not at Hogwarts even through it is still called that, I have moved the location and soon the new buildings will be ready. At the moment Hogwarts in my personal manor, I did think about moving the ministry to Hogwarts and the Ministry building will become Hogwarts but that would mean decreasing charms and spells and I didn't want to do that.

Lucius walked in and bowed but I could tell something was troubling him, "My Lord I am having trouble" I smiled a little this is what I wanted Lucius to come to me. I let him sit; I give him a small smile. I look at him, Lucius is nervous, I can tell. "My Lord Harry had a horrible childhood and it's his aunt and uncle is to blame." I looked at Lucius I was unsure of what he was talking about. "They need to pay for what they did to Harry." I try not to smile too much.

But he is defiantly my son.

**Harry's POV**

I was curled up on the outside bench, reading my book which I have to admit was comfy. I was allowed outside on my own, I can't hate it here, and I have everything I could ever want. I look up for some reason the peacocks were running around in circles. Which was unsual, I yawned a little I haven't had a big day, for some reason my employer had to do other stuff and he wanted me home.

I heard a noise, "Harry," it was Mrs Malfoy, she was outside the manor with Draco, "come inside child," this surprised me, and normally I can stay out a little bit later, I walked to the massive doors, but when I got there, I realised they looked stressed… very, very stressed.

I walked up to them confused me Narcissa looked stressed like really bad. I walked up to them, Narcissa put her hand on me and we walked into the massive manor. Draco grabbed me tightly, "Harry you need to promise that no matter what happens you won't react and beg for their mercy." I nodded unsure, but before I know it I was in my massive room, and Draco was shoving me my brand new robes that Lucius got me, he then left and changed himself I got changed and waited for him.

I smiled at Malfoy, I loved them all very much, and I followed Mrs Malfoy and Draco into the great hall.

I expected Mr Malfoy there and he was along with so many death eaters, and I heard screams, and then nothing. But I couldn't see the victims… why were I here? I knew I was going to be punished and tortured in the worst possible way. "Ah there you are Narcissa, oh and you brought our special guest, hello Harry." It was him, the one who murdered my parents, he was sitting on a large thrown on top of some stairs Bellatrix was sitting next to him, and a masked death eater was standing next to him, "come to me Harry," I didn't look at Narcissa for permission I knew better, I didn't know where Lucius was, I was scared he said he would protect me… if I behaved, and so far he has, what could I have done wrong, I kneeled in front of the dark lord I wanted nothing more than to curse him but if I did I know he would kill everyone I ever knew. There was clapping even cheering "Good boy Harry, you have come a long way. You can stand right here," he said it was next to the other death eater, it could be Mr Malfoy than again it could be Snape, or someone even worse than Snape.

"Good boy Harry," I hear, I relax a little it was Lucius,  
"No Harry not there," I turn to the dark lord, "here" he said putting me on his throne's arm I was sitting on Voldermort's chair… I was terrified, "no need to be nervous child, I merely want you close to me." He whispered in my ear. Nothing could explain the awkwardness of my position I prayed I wouldn't fall, and he placed his hand on my head "Now my death eaters we have special guests perhaps Harry can tell me who they are I am unable to remember everyone it has been a long time." The death eaters moved away, and I can see them. My mouth opened but I said nothing.

My Aunt Uncle and cousin had silencing charms on them. "My Aunt Uncle and cousin, my lord" I say, he smiled.  
"Yes that sounds about right Harry, now I have been told these horrible muggles have been cruel to you Harry. They locked you in a cupboard, is this right?" I nod; I knew I would be punished for lying. "Well that is enough for me to end my decision," I turn to him a tiny bit decision? At once a green flash of light came and three people feel down.

Dead before they hit the floor.

"Feed them to my precious snake." He said, Bellatrix roared with laughter, "now Harry I am very happy you are here," he said, I said nothing… they are dead sure we were never close, but… "You see Harry, I have realised that you the founding member of a teenage gang called Dumbledore army," do you remember this Harry?" I nod again. Everyone was looking at me, why was everyone (and there was lots of people) looking at me? I look at Narcissa she didn't look incredible stressed so that was good but still. "I am just wondering" he moved one of those pale hands to my face, I turned and looked at him now, right in the red eyes… those horrible eyes, "if you know where some of the … current members may be hiding out? You see Harry I am having a horrible time finding everyone."

"The room of requirements it's in Hogwarts." He looked at me, and looked surprised, people started to talk

"Yes I used that room myself, but Harry I am talking about outside Hogwarts and the Village," I was confused.

"W-e never met outside Hogsmaid my Lord," he sighed,

"Oh well, worth a shot, you are proably wondering why I am asking," I say nothing, he chuckled, "of course you are, you have a curious mind, your former friends are causing some serious problems and they seem to mostly belong to that organisation, we have checked the weasles house, Bellatrix's aunts" he saw my face and laughed and grabbed my face "do not worry so Harry, everyone will be getting full pardons and returned to there families or if muggle's born memories erased, and sent to live a normal Muggle life, much life your friend Granger right?" My ears prick up Hermione Granger no one talks about her, I nod, "well she is now in dentistry school just like her parents" a big grin went to my face whenever I asked about them Mrs Malfoy would talk about the weather, and Mr Malfoy would pretend to be very busy and send me out to get him more coffee. "See Harry, no one will be hurt with these new laws," he smiled at me, I felt odd. But said nothing, "good, now off you trot," I noticed Malfoy had removed his mask, and placed his hand on my shoulder, "That is all," everyone (including me bowed,)  
"My lord," Lucius said we walked out holding my shoulder, and as I walk down I see a flash of light, it reflected on my glasses and I blink… a lot. I wondered what it was a muggle speeding ticket maybe?

"Oh that reminds me Harry," I turn the dark lord was still there "I know Lucius keeps you busy but would you like some pocket money?" I turn to Lucius; he laughed "this job is suited for you alone Harry its snake watching my precious snake Nagini interested?" I turn to a Lucius he nodded so I do. The evil Mastermind laughed, "thank you precious Nagini will be in your room tonight that way you don't have to leave your warm bed." I bowed and left the three and a half Malfoy's in tow. My mind was blazing I didn't say anything until Narcissa sat on her favourite couch.  
"The dark lord favours you," Lucius said from behind me "you can't believe how relieved I am that he favours you," he said sinking down onto the couch next to his wife, "you did good," he said to me smiling, "I was worried, but I guess the silencing charms helped, the dark lord punished them for hurting you, I wished he would let me do it, but the dark lord decided he wanted to." I placed hands on me and hugged me.

I said nothing for a few minutes, until Narcissa held me in her arms, "thank you for letting me stay here," I say, Narcissa kissed me on the forehead.

"You are more than welcome, now why don't you go and do some homework?" I nod and go I walk along the manor, I didn't feel pain or hurt for the death of my aunt or uncle or her precious Duddles, why didn't I? Did living with the Malfoy's, remove the fact I care for people.

I shake my head and go back to my pre OWLS homework.


	9. The arrival

Chapter 9 The arrival

Harry's POV

I was running, I was running, I than skidded to a stop, three more steps and I would be out of the Malfoy's yard, well there yard was massive, but three more steps I would trigger a loud response and I would be in trouble I collect the ball, lucky it wasn't out of the area… The Malfoy owns much land but I can only be in their front yard.

I threw the ball, really it was a quaffle but Lord Malfoy didn't want us flying, Draco smiled at me, suddenly a house elf was running towards us, "Master Draco, Master Harry, you be coming inside Mistress be taken by Master to hospital she be having the baby." At once we both ran inside (the quaffle lay forgotten) Lucius had already gone to the hospital and Bellatrix (I glare) was to take Draco, I was to wait in my room.

"But I want to come," I wine to Draco, Draco turned.  
"I'm sorry mate but can you please wait here, if someone comes looking for Dad they need to know his busy?" I give him an angry look, "Harry you know you can't come, I will tell you if I find something out I promise." He hugged me and left with his aunt.

I was alone.

Wasn't I apart of the family, they said I was, Narcissa _always_ told me that now Sirius is dead (I hate you Bellatrix) living with Sirius next living _sane _(and Narcissa emphasized sane) relative is expectable. And since Narcissa's older sister is MIA and Bella is nuts I am to stay with them.

Wasn't I important?

I sit on the couch and sneered, "Something wrong?" it was the the ware wolf Draco's 'body guard' apparently all he does is waltz around the manor and have intercourse with female death eaters, everyone knows about it but no one does anything about it.

"Lady Narcissa is having the baby," I say, encase he was to 'occupied' to hear about it.

"Yes I know, what are you doing about it?" I turn to him.

"Pardon?"

"I thought you be in the babies room laying flowers or making a congrats card for them, you are their little man after all." I almost snare, yes but I am here, and they are at the hospital… as a family. "You think they don't love you?" God I must be oblivious since this guy has the emotional span of a walnut, "Harry if you leave the manor the dark lord could kill you, granted it's unlikely he will today as Narcissa is in labour but really do you want to go through that?"

I felt selfish. "Want to go and help me paint a doll house?" I ask, I knew Lucius had a doll house (just encase it's a girl) hand made from France but they forgot to paint it, the doll house sat next to the enchanted bug pit that looks like bugs in their wild habitat so if Narcissa has a boy… or twins there set. Lucius and Draco always meant to paint the doll house but never got around to it. They said I could if I liked. As I go into the Nursery I noticed Narcissa had left her overnight bad, realising someone will need to get it I finish packing it (you can never have enough socks) and I go to their room and put a shirt in for Mr Malfoy and one for Draco as I assume he would be over night. I must be more psychic than the old teacher I once had because Lucius came in looking very worried, without a word I handed him the bag,

"I knew you would be an angel," he said with a smile, "I'll let you know the second there is news," I nod and like that he was out of there.

I spent the rest of the day with the werewolf painting the doll house making cookies, (through he watched) and making a congrats card.

I was getting worried as it got dark, there was no news, the old saying no news is good news does not apply here!

I ate my dinner in silence the werewolf next to me, I wasn't quite sure of what I would do without the amazing house elf's, my dinner was nice and yummy and I had a chocolate milkshake , while the werewolf had rare steak.

"Go to bed after your dinner I'll let you know if there is any news," I did as I was told I was a good boy according to the werewolf I laid down on my soft bed and allowed him to tuck me in, the feared wolf tucked me in.

He soon left and I curled up and was fast asleep within minutes.

**The dark lord POV**

"Has she had the baby yet?" I asked Bellatrix she shook her head, "oh well soon I will have another grandchild, is she doing okay?" I asked Bella nod smiling.

"Yes she is very strong its she will be having the baby any time now there seems to be no problems despite Narcissa's… umm age," Narcissa is over forty so there will be more risks than when she was pregnant with Draco.

Bella sat down she had been at the hospital for some time and I knew she was tired I also knew the hostage was at home with the wolf last I heard he was putting shirts for Lucius and Draco in Narcissa's bag.

Harry will not be visiting Narcissa in hospital even through it's a good photo opportunity I don't want her too stressed out. I knew the boy has mixed feelings but in truth he is probably the safest half-blood around. Lucius is a powerful member of the death eaters, my right hand man and Harry Potter is his ward. Harry will one day know how lucky he is. I planned to go to the hospital soon but not until she had the child, I had some presents for the child but it wouldn't be useful until the child is older it wasn't much just some bonds and a private account at the bank. It was just a small account like a child saving account. It had a little money in it, but because the child will grow up in a high society lifestyle he or she will probably never use it but it's important for me to know I have done well for my family. "That's good," I say, "Bella do you want a child?" she nodded,

"Yes I always have" for some reason I think of Rod he has recently 'came out of the closet,' and still wants a child I smile softly I had given Rod the 'folder' which was all the children who need to be adopted as an orphan myself I wanted to adopt everyone of magic out. Rod is yet to find a 'partner' but I am sure he soon will, I care for Rod a lot I feel like I should help find the man a partner, I set Severus and Rod up on a date but I don't think it went well… Severus threatened to chop Rod up as potion agreements if he tried to kiss him again.

Despite popular belief I had no ill feelings towards Rod he handled his divorce well he truly loved Bella in his own way and wanted to make her happy, he always have.  
"As an orphan, I was hoping we could adopt." She smiled at me, I knew she wasn't happy I don't blame her she wants to see her blood line continue but to be truthful I don't want a mini Bellatrix running around.

"Sure love." She said, I hug her, and kept her warm. Nagini slithered into the room; Harry earns some extra money watching Nagini some nights. But mainly I want to make sure how Harry and Draco are doing, the two were close but it was more a big brother little brother relationship than lovers. He and Draco could be lovers someday I think I'd like that my Grandson happy.

But that day was a long way off, Harry is barely at a strong mental age he was way too young, but that was no problem as we are all going to live forever. I had found a solution to Lucius problem Narcissa and Draco will house his horcruxes and not objects like me (I would say the baby would house a piece of my sons soul too but that might upset her development). And just last night Lucius agreed it was a good idea, Narcissa agreed they are yet to tell Draco but he will understand in time. Of course we will have to wait some time before Narcissa is strong enough to actually hold the Horcrux after all there is some risk involved.

Before I could say anything an owl flew in I grabbed letter, it was from Draco I recognised the hand writing.

'Aunt Bella,'

'Mum had the baby a girl, healthy, come to hospital soon. Draco'

Words could not describe my happy emotions.


	10. Letters from lucius Father

Chapter 10 Letters from Lucius Father

"You have to tell him." Bella said as I looked at my sleeping Granddaughter, Narcissa was in her room and the little girl was in a cradle with the other babies she was the most beautiful baby through.

"I know," I whisper, I touched my granddaughters hand, she was so little. I had seen babies before in the orphanage but not like this. I sigh sadly, knowing she will grow to fear me, yet I place my gift to my granddaughter., on the side of her locket of Salazar Slythern which was worn by her Great Grandmother,

"My Lord what a pleasure?" it was Lucius he looked worried now. I smiled,

"Your Daughter is lovely, I had given her my gift," I say he bowed, "Well I need to go." I say, and I at once almost run out of the entire hospital. When I returned to my own home I noticed a tired looking owl on my desk. Showing it away I noticed a letter, it was old wrinkly but I opened it anyway.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_Even though I know I will be long dead before you read this, at least I hope I will be long dead before you read this, as if I alive when you receive this we may all meet death sooner than the seer predicted. I hope only to spare my son, pain, and so I write this letter to you. _

_My son Lucius Malfoy will one day disappoint you, and you will punish him severally, by using his son my grandson on a near death mission and as a result I pray. I pray that you get this letter before you decide to send my Grandson on that near death mission. I hope this letter will cause you to have second thoughts._

_Even through my wife will never tell you, even on her death bed, Lucius isn't my son, he is yours I cannot have children, but I never told my wife I found out during her pregnancy you were the Father, when the baby my son was born I was simply over joyed not only was there now a child but the Dark lord's son to raise, my Wife never wanted to speak of it and you never claimed Lucius as your own, so I claimed him as mine. He really is the light of my entire life; I know it must sound strange my Lord as he is not my own flesh and blood. But that matters not to me; he had my name even if he didn't have my blood. _

_My son and Grandson are so important to me, I know you cannot feel emotions but know that if you protect them, you can all be happy._

_Sincerally, _

_Albraxas__Malfoy_

I said nothing, and I looked down the bottom at the very bottom perfectly written letter.

_P.S I sent a letter to Lucius explaining everything._

At once my face grew pale and I rushed to Malfoy manor to get that damn letter, but I found none, so I went to the hospital and when I got there my son was reading a letter with a look of pure shock on his face, he turned to Narcissa holding a tiny bundle passing the letter to her, Narcissa's face went from confused ro shocked very quickly "Lucius what is it?" Lucius turned to me.

"Is it true?" He asked,

"It is true," I answer his face went pale. I stared into his for a minute or two and then I caught him when he fell.


	11. Chapter 11 The aftermath

Chapter 11 the aftermath

Draco's POV

People have to be coming to the manor they have been bringing gifts for my still unnamed sister, the shock of the evil dark lord had hit me so hard… I could barely breath at first and my poor Father; he looked like he had aged ten years. But sadly the news of the Dark lord being my grandfather had spread like wild fire. The dark lord himself had brought so many gifts for my sister and mother they have filled up our sitting room.

Mum had returned from hospital a few days ago and she was feeling okay the baby was very healthy and happy. The baby was yet to be named, because well… the dark lord wants there to be a naming ceremony.

To be truthful the fact that the Dark lord was my grandfather was… well shocking, he sent me on a nearly death mission… he told me to kill my head master, a person who the Dark lord himself feared.

"Draco?" I turned around little Harry was there rubbing his eyes, "I keep hearing noises, what is going on?" I smile gently at the boy who lived; he acted like a small child… willing to please. I believe it's because he never had a hard childhood, the boy had to live in a cupboard for heaven sake. I look at Harry's green PJS

"It's nothing Harry just people, go back to sleep." I say with a small smile,

"But I am not tired," he winced I roll my eyes, I looked at Harry because of all the death eaters we had been given him sweets filled with sleeping potions, we had secured Harry's bedroom so no one can come in, and as always Harry could not leave the manor… for now Harry will no longer be Dad's assistant at the ministry, if Harry who is a half-blood goes to the ministry at the current time that stupid toad face women is liable to arrest him.

Harry is an important part of our family, but we have to remember that he is the poster boy for defeating Voldermort. "You know you can't go down to the first floor with all those people there, why you don't go and check on the bubby and Mum might need your help with something." I invent he sighed and left rolled his eyes and left.

"Draco?" I look around, it was Dad I gave him a smile, "the dark lord wants the naming ceremony to be in three days." I nodded, it didn't surprise me very much he had been hinting at it coming up very soon for some time now… not that I had seen him, he had sent me many letters.

"Knock, knock," the door opened, and the Dark lord entered, the colour in my Fathers face drained, we had not seen the man since the news broke… we sort of wish he had gone abroad. "Hello," he said, softly he gave me a big smile, and placed a soft hand on my face. "You seem so happy Draco," he said looking into my eyes, "I am not mad you like boys." I look at him confused, "Harry will make an excellent partner for you my dear Draco… as he is acting like a child, but in time I know he will give you great happiness." He smiled, and shocked me and Father by kissing my forehead. "Oh my dear Draco, my love for my Malfoy boys has never been stronger… I am so sorry I harmed you," I had never heard him apologise before... "And you too my son." He said looking at Lucius, my father stood still. "Harry is Happy… good he needs to be after all he is a piece of me." He smiled at me, "has he asked about his friends?" We shook his head, we had lied to Harry, both the Mud blood and Ron are dead, we told him the weasel because he was a pureblood was allowed to stay under house arrest at his parents. The mudblood had her memory erased and is currently in Australia with her parents… but they were all lies they are both dead… "Good the less he knows the better."


	12. The name day

Chapter 12 The name day

Draco's POV

"My Lord..." my Father began the dark lord placed his hand on Father, if the Dark Lord wasn't so scary and evil, it would have been cute.

"I am your Father Lucius, nothing more, and nothing less. I would like to have the pleasure of naming your first born daughter." We said nothing but at once Father nodded. "Thank you my son… with the name day tomorrow, I suppose you already have a named planned correct?" Father shook his head, liar... Mother named me, so she said he can name the little girl, and Father was going to call the baby after his mother.

"No, not really but it would be a pleasure to have you name the child, do you have an idea?" Father said, how he presented his voice going up an octave I will never know.

"I have a few names prepared," the dark Lord said pulling out a scroll and letting it roll out several feet to my Fathers boots, I look at him, "well there is Salavanna, Savannah, Alaska Mercury, Serptina, Serlania," I blink, "Mercanna, Morgana, Victina" this went on for several minutes, and all I got out of the list of names that I knew one thing, that our Lord had completely lost it.

"I like Morgana," I turn it was Mother, "it is an excellent name and a good impact on our history" Now for someone who had History of magic taught by a ghost I had no idea what everyone was on about… but I smiled and nodded.

The next day came quickly, there were thousands of people, I was wearing a green robe, Mum an blue one Dad a black one and little Harry was shoved in a silver one, I knew he would rather not come I sat in the front row with him, 'Granddaddy Voldie,' was with Mum, Dad and Aunt Bellatrix up the front with the man preforming the naming ritual, they were going to bath the baby's head in water and say the babies full name.

"How long does this have to go on for," Harry hissed, his eyes shooting daggers, I looked around many death eaters of high importance were here I can understand Harry's anger and annoyance.

"Forget about them Harry," I say staring at the front, the man hired to take the ritual was talking about the child's great future. "I will protect you," slowly ever so slowly I edge my hand to his; I only hope I didn't scare him off too much. Harry didn't take it, he moved his hand away.

"I never asked for your protection." He said staring at them, "and I don't want it either." I look at him in shock, I had believed we had gotten past this.

"Harry- I" he had ignored me as Father stood up,

"My Daughter will be known as Morgana Slythern Malfoy," I looked up in shock since when were we known as Slythern Malfoys? What the hell, what the hell?  
"I have changed my name to honour my ancestors and my Granddaughter will shall my name. I hope that one day my son, grandson and Daughter in law will also decide to include it in their name." The dark lord said he paused for a moment then said. "Thank you all for coming." He smiled and then the man who was taking the ceremony stepped in and began to speak again… Mother gently placed my sister in the water.

After the ceremony there was food, but I focused on the Harry I included him in all photo's but he hates Bellatrix and the Dark lord… but with the fact that Bellatrix killed his Godfather and Voldermort killed his Mother and Father, I can't say I blame him.

"Oh BABY Harry you look so cutey woodie," My aunt said in that fake baby that everyone hates, she smiles at my face the shocked annoyed face, "oh I forgot little Draco you loovee Baby Harry." My pale face turned red, I was so embarrassed. There were cameras everywhere and they kept taking our picture Morgana got passed around I must admit she looked pretty cute in her baby robe. I only hoped she didn't poo herself.

"That's enough Bella," The dark lord said at once as the camera took our picture "let Draco and Harry enjoy this day, do not tease my beloved." My Aunt nodded. "Anyway Harry you look so hansom," Harry said nothing but I saw his fist clench, I knew it… it is too much too soon. How did I expect Harry to cope with this, I should of left him at home. Mum seemed to notice Harry's conflicted feelings.

"Harry could you hold Morgana for a while?" Harry's mouth formed into a smile, I relaxed Harry loves the baby now known as Morgana… I am not sure if I like the name, I know Morgana is the name of a powerful Witch in mid evil times, but that is all I know. I had my History class but since it was taught by the dullest ghost in Hogwarts history I never learnt very much. Much to my Fathers dismay he always told me that if we do not know our history it could impact our future.

Photographers and reporters began to line up, it scared Harry I could tell, to think I was once jealous of the attention Potter had. I now know that he would trade it all for his parents and a normal life. I couldn't blame him, he had been beaten as a child by his Magic hating Aunt and Uncle, faced dangers at every turn while at school, been haunted by Death Eaters and now his best friends are dead…. Which Harry thankfully has no idea about, Mother wanted to tell him but everyone even Bellatrix disagreed, what was the point it will only isolate him more. It would only anger him it would only hurt him.

Either way you look at it, Harry was going to live forever; he had a piece of the evil Voldermort soul in him which means he will have internal youth, Harry will be much happier living with us in ignorance then knowing what we had done and perhaps being locked up for ever…

I watch the reporters ask us questions, but the attention was focused on Harry holding the baby. He looked pretty happy; I answered questions as they came about but I wanted nothing more than to one day earn the child's love. Maybe then we could adopt a child of our very own someday.

"So Mr Malfoy, we have heard rumours that you and Mr Potter are in a relationship, is that true?" I looked at the Male reporter and shook my head; well at least it is not Rita Skeeter.

"No I am not in a relationship with Harry," I say nervously, I wondered why everyone thinks that. But I guess I get it, I WANT to be in a relationship with Harry, I am not being secret enough with my movements anyone can tell I love him, you don't have to be able to read minds to tell that.

"Has the Dark Lord decided what to do what to Mr Potter yet?" The curious reporter asked, I almost hit him, I no longer like reporters. I cared little for headlines I had everything anyone could ever ask for anyway. My family was filthy rich, I had a manor to live in, a healthy family, hell even the probability of the Dark lord killing us is decreasing, and maybe one day… Harry.

"His Lordship has given Harry life." I say gently, I bided the reporter good day and I left to go to my parent's side, Mother now had the baby posing for photos, and Harry was standing next to Dad ignoring the reporters whom Dad spoke to, I touch Harry's shoulder "let's get some food," I whisper in his ear he nodded and left Father to deal with the reporters. "The food shouldn't be too bad," I say softly Harry nodded and gave me a smile. Happy with the result I offer him my arm and we walk together holding.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000


End file.
